


The Great Dubsmash Battle of 2015

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Gen, News Media, Twitter, dubsmash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy vs Tony, who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Dubsmash Battle of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> So all my Tasertots and I have gotten into a dubsmash war over on tumblr. If you're interested, the tag is tasertotsmash.

Lara Spencer holds back a laugh as she straightens up her papers. “And for your superhero update, Iron Man is at _war_ … with his assistant and handler Darcy Lewis over dubsmash. The two have been posting videos all over twitter trying to outdo one another. Let’s take a look.”

 **@darcythequeen** I told Steve about dubsmash.  
Steve and Darcy are side by side, Darcy with a flip phone and Steve with an old cord phone.  
Darcy: Is this the Krusty Krab?  
Steve: No, this is Patrick.

 **@youknowwhoiam** Beat this.  
Bruce is lying on the ground, his eyes closed.  
Jane: Oh my God he’s dead, call 911!  
Tony: What’s the number?

 **@darcythequeen** I have two Norse deities. I will win.  
Thor: We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I’m making waffles!  
The camera swings over to Loki, who looks completely unimpressed.

 **@youknowwhoiam** Hey, no stealing my Asgardian!  
Jane is playing with Thor’s hair, ruffling it up.  
Jane: It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!

 **@darcythequeen** He’s Jane’s Asgardian.  
Steve is at the counter, pouring syrup on a stack of pancakes.  
Steve: Pancakes, pancakes, sure do love them pancakes.

 **@youknowwhoiam** Well she’s on my team.  
The clip is just Tony dancing with the robots in the lab to “Shut Up and Dance.”

 **@darcythequeen** But do you have one of these???  
Darcy: I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed.  
Darcy lies back so her head and shoulders are hanging off her bed, revealing a baby version of the beast from Jotunheim hanging out under it.


End file.
